


Aggressive Negotiations

by Grand_Ol_Joe



Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Aggressive Negotiations, Alternate Universe - Star Wars Setting, Anal Sex, Cuck Han, Cuckolding, Dominance, F/M, Impregnation, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Post-Star Wars: Return of the Jedi, Rules, Sex Pollen, Sexual Fantasy, Threesome - F/M/M, Twincest, Twins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-17 00:18:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14821640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grand_Ol_Joe/pseuds/Grand_Ol_Joe
Summary: Han, Luke, and Leia are called in on a diplomatic matter for the New Republic. The Ambassador has an odd request, and for the sake of the Peace, the trio oblige him.





	Aggressive Negotiations

**Author's Note:**

> This is in the same timeline as Yavin Training. Yavin Training is an ongoing series and isn't completed as of yet, but I got a wild hair and decided to write something I wanted. The relations will be explained a little better in Yavin Training chapter 3. I swear, I'm writing it, it's coming.

Han, Luke, and Leia entered the conference room. There was a view of Coruscant from the large windows on the west side, capturing the sunset. In the center of the room, a long table with tall chairs decorated the room comfortably, set up with both sets of delegates in mind. Han was in his military uniform, a tailored beige jacket, with his awards and ranks across the left breast and the symbol of the Rebellion in orange on his right breast. Under the jacket was a tailored white shirt, pressed for edges which gave Han a more cleaned up appearance. Luke wore his black robes which fit in well with the style of Coruscant. They reminded Luke of Endor and his father's redemption. Leia wore a flowing tan dress, which zipped up in the back. It was conservative, not showing off much skin, leaving plenty to the imagination. 

Han pulled at his tight military jacket. "If I'm a general of the Republic, shouldn't I get a say in the kinds of uniforms we wear?" 

Leia turned to Han, adjusting his collar before putting her hands on his chest. She looked into his eyes with all the seriousness of a trained Corellian Banshee bird closing in on its prey. "No, now quit protesting. You look handsome." She sighed, wanting to kiss him for reassurance, but she didn't want to get lipstick on his cheek right before meeting the new delegates. 

Luke looked at his sister with Han. He felt a swell of jealousy burn within him. He grimaced and turned his attention to the window, looking over the cityscape. A few long, deep breaths and Luke was calm once more. He had to be. A part of rebuilding the Republic meant rebuilding the trusts and alliances with worlds that had been for and against the Empire. So many planets full of non-humanoids suffered from the Emperor's wrath. The Sleeteks were one such race. Large, primate-like beings with four arms and insect-like faces was the description Luke had been given. The archives didn't have much on their culture. They were a barbaric race when traders discovered their planet. After a few years, they had begun to branch out across the stars. Some found work as hired thugs for the Hutts, others had been contracted out for spice mining. The majority of the race remained on their homeworld, however. 

Until the dark times. Until the Empire. Imperial forces descended on the planet in force, kidnapping the young, slaughtering the elderly, then branding and breaking what Sleeteks they could. The ones they couldn’t? Dug their own graves before filling them. The young had been raised and assimilated into Imperial centric thinking. They were taught for Twenty years that the enslavement of their race was a good thing. They were helping the cause. It disgusted Luke.

Supreme Chancellor Mon Mothma believed Luke, Leia, and Han were the perfect ambassadors for the job. They were Rebel heroes. Now Luke and Leia were restarting the Jedi academy on Yavin IV, and Han was serving as a General, teaching hotshot pilots how to obey commands, and when it was right to go beyond them. Luke was certain he wasn't the only concerned about the Republic forces. 

The double doors opened on the far end of the room, snapping Master Skywalker out of his daze. He could hear C-3PO's voice chittering and communicating with their esteemed guests. The droid was first to enter, flanked by the Sleetek ambassador and two guards of the same race. The ambassador was lovely shades of blues and purples, with black markings between its eyes. It wore crisp red robes that contrasted with it's natural fur. In it's bottom two hands, it held a plant unlike any Luke had ever seen, in a pot with markings that Luke understood well enough to be sacred. The two guards held forcepikes tightly in one hand. They had dark grey fur, which must have helped them blend into the shadows. 

"Master Luke, Mistress Leia, General Solo, may I present Grunthar Sixleaf, Ambassador to the New Republic on behalf of the Sleetek people," 3PO announced politely. He turned, then spoke to the Ambassador, chittering as he gestured to each of the trio. 

Grunthar squeaked and bobbed his head politely. "The Ambassador is honored to make your acquaintances, and wishes to express an overwhelming hope at rebuilding relations between our great... nations, I believe." 

Leia and the others bowed in response as the doors to the room were closed. "Threepio, tell him we are honored as well. We're looking forward to the productive power peace and understanding can have between our nations, echoing out across the galaxy and beyond." 

C-3PO relayed the message and the Ambassador squealed again in glee. He chittered more, gesturing to the plant. "Oh, goodness gracious," 3PO exclaimed, looking to Leia.

"What is it, Threepio?" Leia asked, already knowing whatever it was prodded at the droid's sensibilities. There were few things that didn't.

"It appears, Mistress, that the Sleetek culture is based on trust. They desire to see each other perform, baring all, in a mating ritual that I'm not sure has an equal translation in Basic. Essentially, they would like to see what kind of lovers General Solo, Master Skywalker, and yourself are." 

Han raised his eyebrows. "You tell those overgrown spider faced apes of filth that that's not something we do. It's a violation of... of privacy, and.. and... dignity." 

Luke was silent, his eyes transfixed on the plant, wondering what its purpose was in all of this. He looked to Leia, then to the golden droid. "Threepio, if we deny them, what would happen?" 

C-3PO looked from Han to Luke. "As I understand it, Master Luke, it would be perceived that you cannot truly be honest. They would be forced to end negotiations immediately. If they returned home with such news, it may lead to resentment, distrust, and potential resulting loss of lives on their home world, not to mention forcing a push for a war for their own independence." 

Leia grew tense at those words. She looked to her brother. He could read the thoughts coming across her mind. 

Han nudged her. "What? We could easily win the planet back if it came to a fight." 

Leia looked to Han and sighed. That was his kind of diplomacy. "But the war would be bigger than the Sleeteks. Failure here could start a domino effect, taking other worlds in alliance in their war for independence outside the Republic. It would be the Clone Wars all over again, only we don't have the resources for it." She took Han's hand, understanding his deeper concerns. "Besides, it's a small request, all things considered. You'd just be an active participant..." She leaned in close to the man. "We can fake it well enough for them. Trust me." 

Luke bit his lip and nodded to his translator droid. "Tell them we agree... But it may take some time. We aren't used to... an audience." 

C-3PO relayed Luke's message. Again, ambassador Grunthar squealed his approval. He clicked as he spoke more, gesturing to the plant. He stroked the stalk of the flower. It shook, then bloomed, spraying the room with a fine orange mist. 

Han stumbled back. "Threepio, what... what the _hell_ is this?" He shook his head, feeling the world rock beneath him. 

Leia’s head spun, wiping her face as she too began to feel the same churning as Han. She fell back into Luke's strong arms. He held her as he didn't fight it. He was the only one who dared breathe in the strange mist. She looked up at him. He was so brave, so confident. It reminded her of when he came to save them from Jabba's clutches. "Just relax... It doesn't mean us harm," Luke said to her, stroking some of her hair to the side. "Reach out with the Force, feel it’s intentions..." he whispered, comforting her. 

Leia took deep breaths, as Luke had taught her. She could feel it. The plant had some sentience to it, surprisingly.

"It's the ritual, sir. The mist is to help ease your worries, your hesitations. Ambassador Grunthar encourages you to relax and let your inner being take control," C-3PO replied, but he sounded so far away now. 

Leia could feel her body warming up with need. It was like a fire burned across her skin. She looked deeply into her brother's eyes, before pulling him into a passionate kiss. 

Luke kissed her back, sitting back, pulling his sister into his lap. Leia started tugging at Luke's black robes, undoing his shirt, before yanking it quickly, ripping it down to his navel. Luke gasped and smiled at Leia. "No fair... " He grabbed her dress, tearing it down the middle, exposing her breasts. Leia squealed in excitement, licking her brother's lips before kissing him passionately, grinding her hips against his, feeling his thick cock pushing against her, begging to be released. 

Han moved behind Leia, kissing her neck and sucking hard, hard enough to leave a mark. She let out a moan of pleasure, reaching back to run her fingers through Han's brown locks as he unzipped the back of her dress. 

Leia gritted her teeth, looking back at Han as Luke leaned in, sucking on one of her erect nipples. Leia gasped at Luke's suckling. She mustered the will power to speak to Han. "Tear it... Rip it off of me, Han... Get me ready..." She moaned with need as Luke sucked harder, demanding her attention. 

Han did as he was told, gripping Leia's dress and finishing the tear. He balled it up and threw it across the room. He sat back, watching her grinding on Luke's lap, teasing his hard cock. Han started to undo the buttons on his uniform, then ripped them off the rest of the way. Fuck the suit. Han had to get to his cock. He needed to stroke it.

Luke rose with Leia, laying her on the table. He smiled down to his sister, then pulled off her panties. 

She was already sprawled out on the table, rubbing her clit as she thrust into the air. Force... he could see how wet her cunt was. "Luke..." she begged. "Fill me... fuck me... Ughhh... I need you... Brother... Please... Fill your sister... Put a baby in me..." she moaned. 

Luke’s heart throbbed at that. She’d never asked him that. They’d never even discussed it, but he’d wanted it. He wanted a child with Leia for as long as he could remember. Luke stripped as fast as he could, tossing the damned robes aside as he pulled Leia close to him until her legs were against his chest, resting against his shoulders. He pushed his cock into her hungry, wet cunt, moaning and gritting his teeth. Her cunt gripped his cock tightly, not wanting him to pull out for even an instant. Luke pumped his cock in her, locking eyes. He ran his fingers through her hair, lacing it with his fingers. 

Leia moaned and met his challenge. She could feel all of the eyes on them and it just made her wetter. She thought of her brother filling her fertile pussy until his cum dripped from her. She arched her back and let Luke go deeper. 

Han sat and watched in stunned silence. He bit his lip and moaned, stroking his cock as Luke made Leia groaned and scream out in ways he never could. It was more than that; Luke made her happy, and she made him happy. There was a magnetism there he couldn't describe, but he loved seeing the passionate look in both their eyes. He grunted as he cock began to swell. No... not yet... They weren't done and he didn't want to spoil it.

Leia reached out and took Luke's hand, squeezing it as she felt his cock swelling in her. "Uhhh... fuck my cunt, Luke... please... work your thick cock in me... Force, _yesss_... Right there, right there, right there..." she panted. 

"Uhhh... Leia... Fuck... I need you... uhhh... I need you in my life... by my side..." Luke kissed her deeply, licking at her tongue as he grew closer and closer to his own orgasm. 

Leia broke the kiss, looking into her brother's eyes."Yes... Luke... Always... Always by your side... Brother... lover... soulmate..." She stroked his cheek. Her body warmed up as she felt her orgasm building and building until... finally she came. Leia screamed out his name, "LUUUUUUUKKKEEE!!!!" Her orgasm released as she felt herself begin to squirt around her brother's cock, her copious amounts of cum leaking out of her pussy and dripping on the table as her hips bucked wildly against him.

Luke arched his back, screaming out, "LEIAAAAAAAAA" forcing his cock as deep as he could, pumping out the most cum he’d ever shot. He felt his sister still rocking her hips, milking him for every last bit. Luke kissed her passionately and deeply. His sweaty forehead rested against hers as Luke put his hand on her stomach, whispering a silent prayer that their wish could come true;that they could create a child together.

Han whimpered as he stroked his cock, then called out as he came. Spurts of his seed sprayed up like a fountain, falling on his chest. He looked at the twins in stunned silence, just panting. He saw Leia meet his gaze, then kiss Luke's neck and whisper something in her brother's ear. Luke looked over his shoulder and grinned at Han. Han watched, hard cock still in his hand as Luke whispered something back to Leia. They were plotting and scheming.

Luke pulled out of Leia slowly, before kissing the back of her hand. He went to Han, grinning. "What did you think?" 

Han smirked at Luke. "What do you think I thought, Kid? You two put on quite a show..."

Luke nodded, blushing a little as he looked back at Leia, then to Han again, "I've been thinking... and we've been discussing... Since you've been so good about us, so supportive, we should help you." Luke leaned in, getting down on one knee as he took Han's cock in his hand, idly stroking it. "But I have rules. And if this is going to happen, you'll agree to them. Understand?" 

Han's back arched slightly as Luke stroked him. He looked into Luke's eyes and nodded. "Y-yeah, Kid... W-whatever you say." 

Luke squeezed. "That's not an agreement, Han. If you want to play, you have to say you understand, that you'll follow our rules." Luke's thumb rubbed over Han's tip, rubbing in his cum. 

Han moaned and nodded. "Y-yes. Yes, I understand... Luke."

Luke gave a nod of approval. "Good. If you're going to be with her, I'm going to be there. We're calling the shots. It's all about her, and making her happy. Got it?"

"Uhhh... I got it..." 

Leia chimed in. "Good. You're not allowed to cum inside me. You’re not allowed to use my pussy at all. You obviously don't know how to please me, and therefore have lost your privileges. I only want a child with Luke, and we all know you're not really father material anyway, right?" 

"Y… yeah..." Han's head fell back as Luke slowly stroked him, going over their rules.

"You do as she and I command... behind closed doors. In public, you're to still play the arm candy. That hasn't changed. What has changed is your position in the bedroom. When we want you there, you'll be there. For her. For me. However we want. Is that understood?" 

"Y-yes, Luke..." Han echoed, obediently. Normally, Han wouldn’t agree to something like this, his pride and bravado getting in the way. But the mist was having an effect on him. Luke and Leia’s control gave him goosebumps. This was what he desired. It turned him on in ways he couldn’t explain. 

Luke smiled. "Good... I knew you'd like our arrangement..." He looked over his shoulder at Leia. She had climbed off of the table, taking a seat. Luke rose. "Han, stand up and bring your cock to Leia. She wants to suck on it." 

Obediently, Han stood, looking to Leia as he walked across the carpet. He offered his hard cock to the princess freely. The mist was some powerful stuff, keeping him hard despite just cumming.

Leia looked him over and smirked up at him. "Blaster go off early?" she asked, teasing him as she nuzzled his tip, licking over his head. She stroked Han's shaft slowly, looking into his eyes. Han gave her a slight nod at her question, but didn't say anything. Han was their personal sex toy and he didn’t want to ruin that illusion. 

Han moaned as Leia slowly sucked on his tip, every few moments her head bobbing back and forth. Han's hands balled into fists, squeezing. He was afraid to even touch her head right now, enjoying Luke and Leia's domination. He felt a hand go around his waist, over his chest. 

Luke kissed Han's neck gently. "She wants you to cum for her. Do you want some help with that?" 

Han inhaled sharply and nodded. Luke's hard cock rubbed against Han's ass, teasing it before he pushed into his friend, filling him ever slowly, Leia and Luke's cum acting as a lubricant.

Han moaned out, groaning as the twins attacked him on two fronts, Leia pushing him closer and closer, and Luke fucking his ass. Han shivered and shook. "Ahhhhh… uuuuhhhhhhh... Luke... Leia... I-I need to cum... Please..." 

Luke nodded to Leia as he started to thrust harder in Han's tight ass. Han moaned out, cumming hard for Leia. To her credit, she kept her mouth over his head, licking it as he came in ropes, with Luke still taking him. 

Leia took Han's seed and stood, kissing him passionately. She ran her fingers through Han's hair, tightening her grip as she forced him to take back his own cum. Han moaned against her lips, but swallowed obediently. When she was finished, Luke gripped Han's hips, fucking him harder and harder until Luke came as well, filling Han's ass, Luke's toes curling and gripping the carpet of the conference room.

The conference room. Luke had forgotten. He could tell from the look on Leia's face she had as well. Luke looked to their translator. "Threepio..." He didn't know what to say.

The golden droid's faceplate didn't give away how he felt about the whole ordeal. Grunthar made a pleased chittering squeal. "Master, he is very impressed with all of your performances during the ritual. And he says he is _very_ eager to discuss the Sleetek’s return to the Republic." 

Luke smirked, putting his hands on Leia's shoulders. "Good. Are you they sure they don't need another demonstration?" 

"Master Luke, I don't think-"

"He's joking, Threepio." Leia smiled, looking up to her brother, her hand holding his.


End file.
